Additive manufacturing or rapid prototyping is a popular process for generating various kinds of three-dimensional (3D) objects including prototypes, replacement parts and working tools. The 3D objects, which are typically described using a digital representation, such as electronic data, are automatically built from a material or a plurality of materials using an additive manufacturing system, such as a 3D printer, which combines a number of printed planar layers together to form the desired object.
The layers are fabricated using various techniques. For example, in fused deposition modelling the layers are produced by extruding drops of material to form individual layers. Some other approaches involve spraying of photopolymer materials, inks or binders onto a build tray in layers, wherein each layer is cured, for example, with UV light. Corresponding ink-based systems may also be referred to as ink-marking+curing systems. The layers correspond to cross-sections of the object being formed. Hence, the printing is performed layer-by-layer, with each layer representing a cross-section of the final desired object. Adjacent printed layers may be adhered to one another in predetermined patterns to build up the desired 3D object.